Keep Holding On
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Ginny's Christmas at the Burrow, when Harry is off hunting Horcruxes.


Jk owns it all. I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

Ginny woke up early on Christmas morning. She stretched and slowly sat up. 

"Happy Christmas Harry, where ever you are."

She smiled a sad smile and reached for her dressing gown. When she got down stairs she was greeted by Fred.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny!"

Ginny smiled a forced smiled. Fred sensed this. "Cheer up Ginny, it's Christmas."

He leaned down closer to whisper in her ear. "I'm sure Harry's fine."

He winked at her.

"How do you…?" asked Ginny.

"I hate you tell you this Ginny, but the two of you are painfully obvious. Beside me and George overheard Ron and Hermione talking about the two of you before they left, back in the summer."

"What did they say?" demanded Ginny.

"Why don't we go back to your room and talk? Oi George! Come with us."

Ginny turned around and Fred and his twin followed.

"What's this all about?" asked Ginny when they entered her room.

George closed the door.

Fred started.

" We _accidently_ heard Ron and Hermione talking about you kissing Harry on his Birthday."

George picked up. "Ron was mad and Hermione was sticking up for Harry. She said, Harry still cared for you and that the only reason he broke up with you was because he didn't want Who-know-who to come after you."

Fred Chimed in. "Why didn't you tell us Ginny? I mean us of all people!"

"I didn't want anyone to know and you better not tell mum or dad or I'll hex you."

"We've known it this long, come on do you really think we would do that. We're not Percy."

"So you and Harry, blimey."

"Who would have guessed you liked him. I mean you never gave one single hint."

"Well maybe"

"you did"

"every once in a while"

"Or maybe it was every time you saw him."

"For the past seven years."

"We're not sure."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So when did the two of you become an item?" asked George.

"End of last year." said Ginny. "After the final, he came in the common room, I went to hug him and he just kissed me in front of everyone."

"Smooth" said Fred. "I'll have to remember that one. Might come in handy one day."

He grinned and Ginny playfully punched him.

"Ginny" said George seriously. "I'm sure it will be okay. I'm sure Harry's fine. If anything happened I'm sure we would hear straight away. Plus Ron and Hermione are with him. They won't let anything happen to him."

"I'm just worried about him." said Ginny.

Fred nodded. "We know you are but It's Christmas so let's go downstairs and get our sweaters, okay."

Ginny nodded.

When they got down stairs, they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already waiting for them, along with Lupin and a slightly pregnant Tonks.

"Happy Christmas!" they said.

The three of them joined them and they began opening their presents. When they were half way done an owl flew through the window and landed beside Ginny. The owl was carrying a badly wrapped package.

"Whose owl is that?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Ginny do you know who that's from?"

But Ginny was not paying attention to her farther.

Because on the outside of the package was an envelope and written in a very familiar Handwriting was a letter "G"

She reached out and relieved the owl of its delivery.

She tore open the envelope and found it contained a little piece of parchment. It was not signed and only contained a few words.

"_Keep holding on, because you know we'll make it through__ this_._ Just stay __strong_"

She smiled at the piece of parchment. She looked up with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Who's it from?" asked Fred.

She handed the parchment to him and watched. Fred looked down and read it. He looked back to her and said. "We told you so."

George nodded after reading it too.

She smiled even bigger and went to open the little brown package.

She had not even noticed everyone else's puzzled looks. The package turned out to be a small stone box that could fit in the palm of your hand. Ginny looked at it and removed the top.

A low glowing light came out of it and hovered about two feet over the box. Ginny looked at it and after a few seconds she heard music coming from it. Everyone stayed quiet as it got louder.

_You're not alone __together we stand _

_I'll be by your side __you know I'll take your hand_

_when it gets cold __and it feels like the end_

_there's no place to go you know I won't give in, __no I won't give in._

**Ginny closed her eyes and started thinking about their last kiss**.

_Keep holding on_

_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_just stay strong __cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

_there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do __there's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_so keep holding on_

_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

**She pictured her and Harry sitting by the lake at school.**

_So far away I wish you were here __before its too late this could all disappear_

_before the doors close, and it comes to an end_

_but with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend yeah,__ yeah._

**The two of them, laughing at Ron.**

_Keep holding on_

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_just stay strong __cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_there's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_so keep holding on_

_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

**The two of them flying on Harry's broom around the pitch.**

_Hear me when I say, when I say_

_I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny_

_what ever is meant to be_

_will work out perfectly yeah,__ yeah,__ yeah,__ yeah_

**She opened her teary eyes at these words, she knew he had a destiny and there was nothing she could do about it.**

_ladadahdah,__ladadahdah,ladadahdahdadadah..._

_Keep Holding On_

_'cause ya know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

_just stay strong cause ya know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can Say, nothing you can do __There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, We'll make it Through_

_Keep holding__ on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can Say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, We'll make it Through_

The music stopped and the light faded away. "Don't worry Harry, I know we will."

* * *

So was it bad? Good? I was just wondering, this story had gotten several hundred hits, but no feedback. 


End file.
